horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Tate
Will Tate was a character who appeared in'' Murder 3: The Beginning''. He was leading obstetrician at Eldridge Memorial Hospital until his wife Evelyn's death in 1990. He had also had a secret affair with Kalina Burley. Since Evelyn's death, he was rather protective of his daughter Karla but also allowed her to be her own, independent person. He was the sixth victim of Arthur Clyde's first killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder 3: The Beginning In 1990, Will was the main doctor incharge of delivering Ravélei Halla-Clyde's son. He prepared the room with Savannah Lovell before the birth. Afterwards he went to get cleaned up and prepared to go home for the day, his own wife Evelyn was at home pregnant with their daughter Karla, but he was stopped before leaving by Kalina Burley. She confessed that she was in love with him and although he at first tried to tell her no, he gave in and the pair had sex on his office desk. In 2007, Will was still a doctor at Eldridge Memorial Hospital and lived with his teenage daughter Karla, she came home from school with her best friend Ada Lovell and he talked with the girls for a bit before they went up to Karla's room. The day after that, he spent majorly with Kalina, his lover, and left for a little bit only to find Karla and Kalina had been talking. Then the day after Ellis Jones' murder he was informed by Karla that they'd seen Kalina's dead body hanging from the broken down ferris wheel in town and later he was called to the police station because Karla, Ada, and Brad Clyde were called in for questioning and he needed to be there for his daughter. Will, Karla, Ada, Brad, and Savannah were all informed that Brad's father, Arthur, was the prime suspect as the Killer as he'd disappeared and his wife was found dead as was his therapist. Savannah asked Will to take in Ada for the night since she had to work and he agreed, Savannah then left to go get some things for Ada from their home while Will and the kids returned to the Tate's home. After arriving home, Will talked with Ada and Brad for a bit and attempted to comfort them. He told Ada that her mother would be fine and for her not to worry about her, despite his attempts he was unable to completely convince Brad that he was safe and welcome in his home. Because of this, Will decided to go outside and check some things around the house however once outside, he was met by Arthur and murdered. A picture of his body was later sent to Karla. Trivia *He is the first character to be portrayed by an avatar of the opposite gender. His portrayer, Melanie DiPrima, has always played female characters before playing Will. *His actor, Melanie DiPrima, went inactive April 9, 2015 and was officially declared dead April 5, 2016. Category:Murder Characters Category:Eldridge Category:Deceased